Exhibitions, museums, retail stores, restaurants or houses are always for the hunt for a decent and effective display case. While displaying a piece of artwork or an object it is crucial that the piece of artwork or object is being displayed properly with appropriate lighting and protection from the environment. A viewer can easily get distracted and irritated if the artwork or object is not being displayed properly. In order to attract more customers in exhibitions, museums, stores and the like, it is essential to house such display cases that will increase the pleasure of viewing different artworks and objects. Additionally, typical display apparatuses do not remain completely stationary. Once an exhibition has been concluded, the display apparatuses are transported from one location to another. Consequently, there is need for display apparatuses to be portable without occupying more space than necessary. The present invention serves the purpose of displaying different articles with clear visibility, proper lighting, security and ease of transportation.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a means of displaying an object with the right orientation, proper lighting, clear visibility, ease of assembling, disassembling and transporting. The present invention not only displays the artwork or object but also protects the artwork or object from dirt, humidity, wind, extreme light, adverse environmental conditions and the viewers so that no damage is done to the valuable artwork or object that is being displayed. The present invention can also be assembled and disassembled making it portable. Since different artworks and objects can be of different sizes and shapes, the present invention accommodates for that as well. The present invention may vary in size and shape. When assembled the display apparatus is rigid and has no chance of moving or falling apart.
In the present invention, the modular display case also features movable articulations that allows the user to adjust the lighting at any angle, both horizontally and vertically. Moreover, the brightness of the lights can be brightened or dimmed. In another embodiment of the present invention, the display apparatus has different colored lighting of the lamps. Overall, the display apparatus is perfect for displaying artwork or object with multiple features.